Not so round cirlce
by xlittleminxx
Summary: This is just a short fic written in Haley's POV...just please read & Reply!


**A/N: Hey everyone...this is just a short story that I came up with while sitting in class one day...let me know what you think please!**

**Not so round circle**

I walk into the house, determination written across my face. I know what I will find...I saw her car outside of the house...and I'm glad...soon all of this will be over.

I softly open the doors...I don't want them to know that I am here. Gross, you might think, but I have my reasons.

I stand outside the bedroom door and I wonder if I should go through with it. Am I really ready to do this? No...but I'm going to do it anyway.

I open the door and I can see her jumping up and running into the bathroom. He lays and stares at me wide-eyed.

"Sweetie...you're home early." he says as he tries to cover up his obviously naked body. I grimace and nod my head. God, does he really think I'm that stupid to not realise what's right in front of me? I look at his face and I know the answer. Jack-ass.

"You can come out of the bathroom...I know you're in there." I say out loud and a few seconds she walks into the room with a towel wrapped around her super-skinny body. I look at her up and down...black hair, blue eyes...great body...check! She's everything I'm not. Sure I'm pretty...but I'm average compared to her. Average brown hair, brown eyes, brown body. God, no wonder he's sleeping with her.

"Let me explain..." she begins but I cut her off with a shake of my head and I see her face go pale. I turn my attention to him...he's sitting with his head in his hands.

"Don't worry...I'm not mad." I say and I know it shocks the hell out of him. What am I talking about...it shocks the hell out of me to! But I know I'm talking the truth...I have long since stopped loving him. Oh hell no that's a lie! I love him... I probably always will. He stares at me and I see tears streaming down his face and I know I'm crying as well.

"This is not how it was supposed to go..." he mutters but once again I'm shaking my head.

"Yes...yes it was. It's time and you know it. We're not the same people we were when we got married. You love her and you know it and so do I. I'm not angry and I don't regret my life with you...but it's finally time to end what we started...so that we can go on with our lives. I want a divorce." I say simply and for a few seconds it shocks everyone in the room...even me. But then he recovers and nods his head.

"Whatever you want." he mutters and I breathe out. I turn around and start to walk out when I hear her.

"Tutorgirl?" the name makes me stop. She hasn't called me that in such a long time. About the time this affair started. I don't turn around.

"Yeah Tigger?" I surprise myself by saying her name.

"I'm really sorry." she says and I know she means it. I smile to myself and I give a small look over my shoulder to them.

"It's fine Brooke...this is how it was meant to be." I say and look back in front of me.

"And Nathan...you better take care of her." I add before walking out of the house and into the first day of my new life.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I wake up and I feel safe in his arms which are secured around my body. I smile to myself as I think about the great times we have spent together. No, I never cheated on Nathan before I asked him for a divorce. And I'm not doing it to get back at him. I truly do love this man with all my heart. Always have and always will. I turn to him and I catch him staring down at me with wonder. I smile shyly and he grins back at me.

"Good morning beautiful." he says and kisses me one of those long passionate kisses that you only read about in books. Mind-blowing.

"Good morning right back at you handsome. How long have you been staring at me this time?" I ask and he grins even more...he knows I know.

"An hour." he says and I kiss him again. I just love him. Oh God did I just say I love him? Oh well the cat's out of the bag now. Might as well say it out loud soon.

I LOVE YOU! Now if only I could get the courage to say it out loud...but it's to damn hard.

"What's the matter?" he asks worried and I smile at him. He is so concerned with me...and I love it. Oh please...I just want to yell out to him that I love him but I'm scared...what if he does to me what his brother did? That would just break me heart. But I have to do it sometime...why not now? Okay here goes...

"I love you Lucas." I say and for a second I can feel my heart stop as I wait for him to answer me. But he doesn't. He just stares at me and I get scared. Who the hell decided that guys have to be so damn unreadable!

"I love you to Hales..." he finally says and I'm shocked out of my thoughts...well only for a few seconds. We both smile as we start kissing again and I know this time everything will work out.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lucas and I walk into the courtroom and I feel his hand tighten around mine. I glance at him and I can read the question in his mind. Are you ready? As ready as I ever will be. I answer back with my eyes and he nods...that's the thing with him...he always knows exactly what I want him to. I sit down next to my lawyer and Lucas sits next to me, never once letting go of my hand. And I'm glad. Soon Nathan and Brooke join us across the table. You know on TV when people divorce they never look at each other? Well we did. We meet glances and we keep it. We sit there and just stare at each other, wordlessly communicating. Something which we are the best at. It's strange...even after he cheated on me...I still love him with all my heart. And I know he does too. Maybe we could have stayed together...worked it out. Become the great couple everyone sees us as...and I feel myself already imagine how that would be. But this is reality and I know that it will never be like that. To much has happened between us. Suddenly I feel myself wondering why our marriage failed. I could blame it on the fact that we got married at 16. Or I could blame it on our different lives. I could blame it on so many things but in the end I think it comes down to the fact that we are not the same people we were. So I turn my eyes away and sign the papers. He quickly follows me and soon we all hear those words we wait to hear.

"You are now legally divorced."

Haley James Scott...has just become Haley James again...and I couldn't be any happier.

We all walk out and I know that now things are going to be different. Nathan and I share a private smile before we all leave in separate directions.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It's five years after our divorce and Lucas and I are walking down the street. Can you believe I am now Haley Scott? Lucas is carrying our three year old son and I push our one year old baby daughter in a stroller. I am happy...do you know that? I am truly happy. I love my husband more than anything and our children are beautiful. As we walk down the street I see Nathan and Brooke walking with their four year old son. Nathan and I glance at each other and it's as if all this crap that happened...doesn't matter anymore. I know he is happier now...and he knows I am happier. We walk away from each other...but we'll see each other again. When we get together for dinner. Weird I know...but would you believe me if I said we are the best of friends now? No...probably not. Well you wouldn't understand...how our lives work. We live in such a way that if you or anyone else spent a day in our shoes you would think we were weird. But we don't care.

Because we are all friends...in a not so round circle...


End file.
